


last call

by words_unravel



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Break Up, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Spencer's always been strong.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	last call

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: written for a meme posted by [](http://quettaser.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://quettaser.livejournal.com/)**quettaser** ]

* * *

Keltie's message had been short - _'I'm done, Spencer. I'm sorry, but I can't-'_ He'd heard her breath hitch, knew she'd been trying not to cry. It's what Spencer loved about her, she always tried so hard to be strong. That'd felt nice, having someone to share that particular burden with. But she'd finally broken. 

Not that Spencer could blame her, Ryan had always been trying just as hard to break her.

*

'Spencerrrr,' the words are slurred and hot against his neck and Spencer's hands automatically reach out to unsteady hips. 'Spencer, m'single again, didja know?' Spencer's wholly unprepared for the lips that slide up his throat, the voice that whispers 'she's gone' against his ear. Or the arms that wrap around his neck, the body that slides in close to his. Yes, Spencer's always been strong.

But he doesn't know if he's strong enough for this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted [here](http://quettaser.livejournal.com/163522.html?thread=1415362#t1415362) on 09/15/07]  
> [x-posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/bandslashmania/141636.html) on 10/02/07]


End file.
